


獎賞

by Acid_Toxic



Series: Byleth x Ashe by Yu 郁 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Short, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: (我來小寫一下貝雷絲x亞修好了!想寫寫亞修撒嬌的樣子!!然後再被同學笑((啊，可能會ooc的樣子，請見諒。排版糟糕;-;)





	獎賞

"嗯，亞修答的很好。"即使貝雷絲面無表情，但口吻中還是透漏了她的溫柔。"來，這是獎賞。"貝雷絲淡淡的說著，她將手舉起，輕輕的在亞修的頭上放下並撫摸著這年輕騎士的頭。

"老-老師?!"這突如其來的舉動嚇著了這名銀髮的少年，"這-這只是回答問題的獎勵而已!!"少年在在心裡復頌試著讓自己冷靜下來，但貝雷絲纖細的手指在少年的銀色髮間來回著，老師的體溫就這麼傳了過來，是多麼的溫暖。"根本冷靜不下來嘛!"少年發現自己的心跳加快，臉也脹紅了起來。

"老-老師!!"少年再也耐不住了，他將同學還在身後這件事拋在腦後，少年並伸出手抱住他面前這位年齡相近的女老師的身軀將她拉近，並將頭輕輕的埋進老師的胸口。"亞修!"身後的級長帝爾托利驚訝的喊著,但少年似乎沒有理會。帝爾托利是第一個有反應的，其餘的學生則被平時乖巧的亞修突來的舉動給嚇著了。

"啊?"貝雷絲看似有些驚訝，臉上露出些微的疑惑，但又馬上恢復以往的冷淡，"嗯，亞修很乖喔。"說完貝雷絲臉上泛起了淡淡的微笑。"亞修!!她可是我們的老師啊!這樣很不妥當的!!"帝爾托利靠近兩人說著。"啊？!"少年回過神，發現自己在一個相當不妙的狀態下，他趕緊放開眼前的女性並後退了幾步，"啊!!老-老-老師對不起!!!"少年向老師大大的鞠了躬，"對-對不起!!我只是-我-我就"亞修試著解釋一切，但台下的同學的笑聲與私語使他丟臉的語無倫次，而且他心也知道其實並沒有什麼好解釋的。

"嘛，畢竟亞修也是男人嘛!再說她可是我們的貝雷絲老師啊！"希爾凡笑笑的說著，"不-不是的!!我-"面對這樣的言論亞修更加慌亂了手腳，"哎呀哎呀~原來亞修喜歡撒嬌啊~"梅爾賽德絲接著說著，"才-才沒有!!"亞修不想示弱的反擊。

"好了好了，要午餐時間了。"貝雷絲收著教學用品並說著，似乎剛才所有的事都沒發生般的。"好!那今天也大家一起吃飯吧！"希爾凡嚷嚷完後同學們收好東西後就離開了教室前往食堂，帝爾托利拍了下亞修的肩膀後也快速離開了教室，只留下貝雷絲與尷尬亞修兩人。

"那-那個......" "嗯?" "可-可以跟老師一起用餐嗎？" "嗯，好啊" 貝雷絲臉上再次泛起那少有的,溫柔的微笑，那微笑讓少年心頭小鹿亂撞，不禁臉又紅了起來，"謝-謝老師!!"

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok好我不知道要寫什麼了  
這好ooc喔怎麼辦;-;)


End file.
